Felix Malfoy
by Will0091
Summary: What happens when Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family is called to Greengots early one morning for a rather important meeting. Well this meeting is about to change the lives of five people. How will he take the news that the bank has found his lost son. This story will have a lot of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing and will include a good Tom Riddle as well as good Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Discovering

Lucius was sat in his study in Malfoy Manor enjoying a nice glass of scotch and looking over the evening edition of The Daily Prophet when he was disturbed by the sound of an owl tapping at his window. He instantly knew that it was from Griphook, the goblin that dealt with everything Malfoy at Greengots. Glancing at the letter he read that it was urgent, so he gave the owl a treat and headed back to his desk still holding his scotch. It didn't matter how many times he received a letter from Greengots he still admired the care and attention that went into every letter. Each one would come with the banks wax seal carefully placed so not to look out of line. Perfectly level with his name on the other side. Not slanted. Not out of line but perfectly straight in the banks colours. Taking one last look at the letter he put his scotch down and started to open the letter. It read...

 _Dear Mr Malfoy_

 _It with great regret that I will need to call you into the bank as soon as you can to discuss some rather disturbing news about your family. It would be very benificial if you could bring your wife Lady Malfoy along with you as both of you will be rather shocked with the news that i have for you._

 _I look forward to seeing you both._

 _Griphook_

Placing the letter on the desk in front of him the blonde felt his hands tremble. Three weeks ago he had given Griphook a challenge to find his long lost son Felix, Draco's twin. There was only one thing he wanted more than anything and that was to have his family reunited and together again. He would be twelve this year and going into his second year in Hogwarts.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts he headed out of his study to find Narcissa and heading towards the flow where he and his wife both traveled nervously to Greengots.

Griphook sat at his desk in the bank looking over the Malfoy papers when he was disturbed by the pop of the Malfoys who took a seat at his desk. "Nice to see you came so soon" Griphook said happily but the happy smile he held left as quick as it appeared "Now mr Malfoy i have been looking through all files trying to find traces of your dear son Felix. And I came up trumps. I found out that he was taken from the hospital as he and Draco slept soundly in the crib next to yourself Mrs Malfoy. He was taken by none other then that medaling headmaster of Hogwarts Dumbledore. Now his identity has been hidden with a very strong glamour but we have found him and that's where it gets a little difficult." The pair looked at each other with worrying feeling in the pits of their stomachs. "The boy is not going to take this well as he is not someone who takes kindly to you guys. He's been under the thumb of the headmaster and his two friends for a long time but I'm sure after time he should grow to be happier." Lucius was starting to get impatiant so with a low growl he asked the goblin to just hurry up and tell him where his son is. Griphook looked down and sighed "The boy is Harry Potter".

The mouths of the lord and lady dropped to the floor. How could this be. The boy they have been searching for all this time, the enemy of there best friend and lord was their little Felix. The two wanted him there and then but they had to bide there time they needed to deal with the collection and the muggles he lived with. At the current time they cant take the boy as he is just finishing Hogwarts and will be on his way home in just two days. They will strike on the night he returns and collect there little boy.

Meanwhile strolling through the corridors of Hogwarts, Harry Potter was blissfully unaware of the mess his life will become in just a couple of days. He had almost finished his first year at Hogwarts and met some amazing people but none more than his best friends Ron and Hermione. Walking back to his dorm he was stopped by the one person he didn't want to see. "Mr Potter" Professor Snape drawled making Harry a little bit nervous "Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting" and with that he walked away not looking back. Harry sighed 'What could he want'.

No matter how much he seen it he loved the staircase that lead to the headmasters office. It always left him in awe. "Come in" Dumbledore called from inside his office as the young boy knocked. "Harry my boy come on in and take a seat. Care for a lemon drop." Harry took a seat and politely refused the lemon drops that were offered and asked what he was here for. "Well Harry i've been placed in a rather awkward position by the ministry of magic. It has come to their attention that you are not who you are." Harry looked at his headmaster with confusion on his face. "How can that be sir. I'm not myself. Of course I am. I'm just Harry." Harry whispered the last part feeling a little bit hurt. "Well Harry I have no news on who you actually are all I know is that the goblins at Greengots have found your actual family so I'm thinking when you return for next year Harry Potter will not exist. Just so you know I will stand by you all the way Harry. Now please go and enjoy your last few days here before you go home."

Harry left the office very confused and left wondering. Who are his family? Are they alive? Does he have any siblings? Is he even a Gryffindor? "Well I guess i'll find out soon enough."

Harry enjoyed his last two days in Hogwarts with his friends and as Harry but his joy and excitement was about to end as he headed back to Little Whinging to spend the summer. Little did he know that his new family were waiting at his home with the Dursley's to take him home with them. Harry had just sat down in his compartment when a certain blonde boy entered with a scowl on his face. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. "Father said I must travel with you and he would collect me from your hovel of a home." Draco replied less than pleased with his fathers actions.

After a less than eventful train journey both boys alighted at Kings Cross where they left to meet Harry's Uncle Vernon outside. "God Potter, he's huge are you sure he won't eat us." Draco asked shocked causing Harry to laugh whilst walking to him however he could't help but notice that Uncle Vernon looked scared as hell behind his normal persona. What could be scaring him. "Well what are you waiting for its bad enough having to take just you and now i have to travel with a little blonde freak as well hurry it up." Uncle Vernon roared which left the Malfoy heir lest than happy as he climbed into a car for the first time in his life.

The journey was quiet as they traveled back to Privet Drive for what would be Harrys last time. "Yes all freaks the lot of you, Blondie I hope your parents aren't planning on leaving you with us 'cause theres no way i'm having two of you." If Draco angry before now he was livid. So livid Harry had to grab his arm to stop Draco pulling out his wand and casting the Crucio curse at the defenceless muggle. Thank go they were almost at the house.

Draco was first to leave the car and grab his trunk followed closely by Harry and entered number four but Harry noticed how his uncle hesitated before following them into his home. 'What is wrong with him?' Harry though but his question was answered as he entered the living room and seen Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood in the room with his Aunt Petunia screaming at the fact that the Malfoy lord had put a binding charm on Dudley when he said that he was gonna go destroy Harry's room. "Mother!" Draco screamed like a child before running to his mother in the most un-Malfoyish way ever. "Ah Mr Potter welcome home, please take a seat theres much to discuss." Harry did as he was told as he knew that Lucius was not a man to disobey. Taking a seat next to Draco who was taking pleasure in tormenting the bound up Dudley. "Ha look at the fat wobble"

"Now Mr Potter I must give you this from Greengots because you see you are not you. Although if that oaf of a headmaster did his job you already know that. The letter explains everything.

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _It is with regret that we have to tell you that due to a mix up here at Greengots we are only just realising that you are not Harry James Potter. You are in fact Felix Abraxas Malfoy. We ask that when you receive this letter that you travel to Greengots with your family to take a blood test and to remove any charms and blocking spells from you._

 _We apologise profusely_

 _Griphook_

Harry felt a tear drop down his face. After all this time he wanted a family and now he had one it was one of the worse families in the wizarding world The Malfoys. "Come Felix we must be leaving Mr Dursley be sure to know that if you have done anything bad to this boy in his life you will shall return and torture your filthy muggle souls. Good day." And with a smile he took Dracos arm whilst Harry/ Felix took Narcissas and then the next thing the eleven year old noticed he was in Diagon Alley. "Now lets get this over with we are finally getting are family back together." With that said the Malfoys entered the bank.

"Ah Master Felix Malfoy come there is much to be getting on with" Harry was pulled into a room with Narcissa following. "Mrs Malfoy he's in safe hands..." But the goblin was shut up by the glare that Lady Malfoy threw his way "I have just got my boy back im not leaving him in the hands fof you unattended."

The three sat on a chair in the middle of the room. "Now lets just do a blood test to find out what needs to be done." Harry/ Felix felt a sharp point hit his finger as he saw two drops of blood land a piece of parchment and seen letters appear.

 ** _Felix Abraxas Malfoy_**

 ** _Mother - Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Lilly Potter - Blood Adopted)_**

 ** _Father - Lucius Abraxus Malfoy (James Potter - Blood Adopted)_**

 ** _Twin Brother - Draco Lucius Malfoy_**

 ** _Pureblood_**

 ** _Born - Fifth of June Nineteen Eighty_**

 ** _Apparence blocked by a glamour place by Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Animugus - White Wolf - Blocked by Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Full power blocked by Albus Dumbledore_**

A/N I will be calling Harry, Felix from now on.

Felix couldn't believe it. He really wasn't Harry Potter. As sad as he was he felt relief. No more would he be known as The boy who lived. He will now be known as something worse. A Malfoy. Whilst lost in his thoughts he was pulled back to reality with a slight tingle of magic allover his body. When it disappeared he looked in the mirror to find himself being the exact replica of Draco. Only difference was that he has blue eyes like his mother where as Draco has grey like his father and Felix hair was slightly longer then Draco's but as it was they were definitely twins. "Well it's really going to be difficult to tell you and Draco apart" and with that they were done all chars and spells removed. "Lets go home honey" Narcissa said leading her son out the door to meet with the rest of the family and head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Malfoy Manor

Walking through the flew system and into the Malfoy living room was a strange feeling. It wasn't a warm room but to Felix it felt like home. "Welcome home sweetie. Now go with your father whilst I go get your room sorted. Draco would you like to go with your father and brother?" From the grunt that Draco gave out he wasn't too pleased to be tagging along. "Draco a grunt is not a word. Now Felix, follow me."

"Now Felix as a Malfoy you need to learn the how to speak like a Malfoy so once a week you will come to this room where I shall teach you how to speak more elegantly." Lucius pointed to a room that was decorated with dark wood and pictures of past Malfoys including his grandfather. "Ah Felix your back my boy." Said the portrait with a very happy smile. Felix smiled and nodded towards the portrait of Abraxas.

Finally, after an hour the tour of the manor was finally over and Felix found himself in his room laid on his bed. The room was huge. There were three windows with the middle one had a set of French doors that opened out onto a balcony that looked over the grounds of the house. In one corner of the room was a large dark wood book case with a large desk next to it. There was a large wardrobe filled with clothing all in the correct size for Felix and then there was the bed. It was the comfiest bed that Felix had ever laid in. It was a king size four poster bed with black curtains and green bed covers.

Just as he was about to dose of he heard a pop a knew instantly what it was. "Hello master Malfoy" Felix turned and seen a strange looking animal stood next to his bed. "I'm Dobby master, your personal house elf. Your father says dinner is ready." And with that the little creature disappeared and Felix made his way to the dining room.

In the dining room stood a large dining table that sat his mother, father and twin brother. "Felix do hurry up the dinner will go cold and I'm not going to wait for the house elves to prepare another, they're getting rather slow at that lately." Taking his seat opposite his brother he started to eat. Every so often he would catch Draco staring at him with guilt filled eyes. Lets face it he hadn't been the nicest of people towards Felix when he was at Hogwarts but in his defence he wasn't to know that he was his brother. As far as anyone knew he was Harry Potter not Felix Malfoy. The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother getting everyone's attention. "Now boys, school starts in a week so this week we will go to Diagon Alley. Draco you need new school books and a new wand, and let me tell you if you break this one you will not have it replaced do I make myself clear?" Draco nodded "And Felix you need to have your Slytherin robes made can't have you in those god damn Gryffindor ones and we must also get your new wand as the one you have is still registered as a Harry Potters." At that point Lucius spoke up "Felix we shall go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning to get you sorted so you don't have to do it with the first years." Felix sighed in relief. That would be awkward a second year get sorted with first years. "Now boys off to bed we have a busy day tomorrow we will be up at seven am sharp." And on those lasting words from their mother the twins headed to bed.

As they reached the top of the stairs Felix felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a head on his shoulder. "Felix I'm so glad your home and I apologise for the way I treated you last year. I was just jealous because you were the boy who lived and someone I wanted to be your friend and when you refused I felt very upset and used the bullying you as a way to get back. But now your my brother and we can start anew. Anyway, good night Felix sleep well." And with that Draco left leaving a very happy but very confused Felix behind. He had never seen Draco be that soft he always had a hard shell.

Felix awoke in his bedroom to a bright ray of sunlight coming through the curtains shining right in his eyes. He looked over to the pocket watch that sat on his bedside table and sighed. Six thirty. 'well that sucks'. With the extra thirty minutes before the rest of the family would awake for the day Felix decided to take a shower. His bedroom came equipped with an un-suite bathroom with a beautiful walk in shower, A stunning sink and counter top, a nice toilet just off to the side of the door and the most beautiful bath he'd ever seen. It was white marble with and could fit the whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in it.

Stepping out of the shower he felt like a new man. Never had he ever had a warm shower whilst at home during the summer. Thinking of that made him angry. To know that he suffered all those years with that god forsaken family, treated like dirt all thanks to the one wizard he thought was good. There would have to be strong talks with the headmaster when he returned to Hogwarts.

He left the bathroom and found that his clothes for the day had already been laid out for him on his bed. Getting into them he ruffled his hair and made his way down to the dining room where he was met with his mother. "Felix sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Narcissa was nothing like what you'd expect from a Malfoy. Yes, she was stern, and you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her but she also had a warm feeling to her. She was everything you'd expect a mother to be. "I slept well thank you mum. Where is dad and Draco?" Felix replied. As he replied he seen a slight tear fall from his mother's eye. "They are already on their way to Diagon alley, but we need to make that detour your father mentioned last night. We must get you sorted into your rightful house." During their usual pillow talks that Lucius and Narcissa usually had they had decided that it would be best for her to take Felix as Lucius had a lot of anger towards the headmaster and he would probably do something that would get him locked up in Azkaban.

The pair finished their breakfast quickly and stepped into a room that Felix knew now as the apparition room. "Now hold on to my arm son. And whatever you do, don't let go." With his mother's words in his head, he held on tight and felt a pull at the navel. When he opened his eyes, he was in a place he knew very well. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Felix loved this place. No matter how much he'd walked the halls and sat in its classrooms, it still amazed him. "Lady Malfoy and young Felix welcome. Come we must get you sorted." Professor Dumbledore called as he approached the two. Narcissas eyes turned from a soft expression to one of anger. "Stop with the niceties Dumbledore. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have been put in this mess so stop dawdling and let's get it done. The less time spent near you the better." Her voice was angry and as Felix looked towards the headmaster he seen a look of fear pass through his eyes. Something he had never seen on the mans face before.

They entered the office and in the middle, sat a stool with the familiar hat on it. "Now Ha-Felix you know what to do. Just sit on the stool and Professor McGonagall will place the sorting hat on your head." Noticing the slip up in his name the boy stared at the headmaster as he headed towards the stool. 'How dare you!" he thought. He sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. _"Ah, finally. Young Felix. Do you know how hard it was for me to keep that from you when I had to place you as Harry Potter last year. I felt so bad for your poor brother. All he wanted was a friend. He looked so sad at that table on his own I was just dying to place you there with him. But thanks to our medalling headmaster I was forced to place you in the house of the lions. Plus, with you constantly saying 'not slytherin' I didn't really have a choice. So Felix I ask you. Where should you be placed?'_ The sorting hat asked through his head. _'Well that's for you to decide.'_ He replied. Felix felt the hat nod on his head. "Come on Dumbledore is this really necessary we all know where I'm going to place him. SLYTHERIN." The hat shouted the last part and Felix felt mixed emotions towards where he was placed. On the one hand he was now where he was meant to be, but on the other hand he had already been through so much with the Gryffindor's he felt like he was betraying them. 'Oh well. There's no going back now.' He thought.

Meanwhile, whilst Narcissa and Felix where at Hogwarts. Lucius and Draco were pacing around Diagon alley in their usual Malfoy way. "Father?" Draco asked like a child would if asking for a toy. "Yes son. What do you want now?" Lucius was getting a little bit annoyed with the blonde twin. He had done nothing but ask for things the whole time they were out. He loved to spoil Draco but from now on it would be different. He had his twins back, and they both needed to be treated fairly. "Well father I was just wondering if maybe we should get Felix another owl. Seeing as Hedwig is known to be Harry Potters, maybe we should get him one that will link to him as Felix Malfoy?" Lucius was surprised. Never in a million years would he have thought that Draco would be so nice to his twin brother. Especially as he knew what the two were like in school. "Good idea son, but I think he's happy knowing that Hedwig is still his. I do however like the idea of getting him an animal. What about a rat?" Draco shook his head in disgust. "Okay then, what about a toad?" This time Draco made retching sound. But not before he could add a little dig in there about Neville Longbottom. The only boy in the school with a pet toad. "Okay what about a cat?" 'A Cat? No one has a cat in Slytherin. And I guess it would keep him company on the lonely nights in the common room.' Draco thought for a while before being pulled out of his thoughts by a pop.

"Hello, you two, how are you getting on?" Narcissa asked as she pulled Felix up onto his feet. "Very well my dear. Draco is nearly set just needs his robes and wand. Oh, and we got everything for Felix too." Lucius replied. "Well then. Madame Malkins we shall head for next the. Come on boys." Narcissa chimed. As they were walking Draco tapped his dad on the shoulder and put his thumb up as a sign that he agreed with the decision for a cat. Nodding his head Lucius spoke up. "I just need to grab something from the bank. Sweetheart why don't you take the boys and I'll grab it." And with that he headed for the nearest pet shop.

"Where is he Ron? He hasn't answered any of my letters and Dumbledore said something very strange the other day. We need to get him ready for when Dumbledore unleashes his secret plan." Felix looked towards where the voice was coming from. Stood just outside Flourish and Blotts was his old school friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. "What are you worried for 'Mione? Its not like you actually care for him. You're in this for the same reasons I am. The money. But I'm sure he's somewhere liv… Woah. Hermione is it me or am I seeing double. I swear there are two Malfoys over there." Ron pointed toward the twins wide eyed and shocked.

Felix gasped and looked at Draco. "What do I say?" he whispered as he watched the two Gryffindor's come towards them. "Leave it to me." Draco replied, happy with the fact he could finally stick up for his brother. "What you looking at weasel, and you mud blood? Never seen my twin brother before?" Hermione looked offended and Ron looked shocked. "Twin brother. How come I've never seen him before?" Ron spat back at the blonde. "He was studying at Durmstrang, but father was unimpressed with the way the school was run so he has decided that Hogwarts is where Felix shall go from now on. How does that sound?" Felix was tryng to hold back a snicker as the pair made the way into the well-known robes shop. "Thanks Draco." Was all that was said.

All in all the day was a success. Lucius returned to the group when they were in Knocturn Alley getting the boys wands and decided to end the trip with a trip to the ice cream parlour. A place Felix would never have gone when he was Harry. As they returned home Lucius told the twins to take a seat on the sofa. Confused the boys took a seat. "Now boys we thought that you both deserved a little something, so we got you a gift each. Draco this is for you. It was a very kind thing you did for your brother today. Smiling, Draco opened the box that revealed a beautiful set of cufflinks. Each engraved with the Malfoy crest. It wasn't until he looked closely that his father had had the crest corrected to have his brother's name on it too. "There beautiful dad, thank you." Lucius smiled and grabbed a large box from the side of his arm chair. "This is for you Felix. We know this must be very difficult for you. And we know that you might want someone to confide in so we got you this." Lucius said placing the box into his son's lap. Felix opened the flaps of the box to reveal a beautiful white cat with blue eyes staring back at him. He felt a tear fall from his eye. He didn't often receive gifts, and this was just too much. He finally felt welcome and safe in his family.

That night Felix fell into a blissful sleep with Storm, his new cat curled up beside him.

 **Well guys here we go. Chapter two. This took forever to write, I had like serious writers block but here it is. I hope you enjoy this story and if you have an ideas please leave them in a comment and I will see what I can do with them.**

 **Will x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Friends Become Enemies

"Felix. Felix get up now!" Lucius called to the young blonde. "Felix if you don't get out of that bed I will personally remove your ability to sit for about a month Mr." That was enough to get the blonde boy out of bed. Today was they day the he and his brother would return back to Hogwarts. Felix looked to his bedside table and looked at the clock sat on it. Seven AM. With a dramatic sigh he went to his bathroom and showered. Meanwhile downstairs Lucius had just sat at the breakfast table with his wife. "Luc are you sure he'll be okay. This is going to be hard on him. And from what Draco has said, that young Weasley won't be the nicest towards him." Lucius looked lovingly towards his wife. "That boy is stronger than we think. He will be absolutely fine. Plus, he has Draco with him. Speak of the devil" Lucius replied to his wife chuckling at the last part when he seen his son stood in the hallway with an evil scowl on his face "Good morning Draco, Sleep well?" Well if looks could kill. That was what came to Lucius' mind.

The family sat together and enjoyed what would be the last family breakfast until Christmas and they were now stood in the entrance hall waiting for Draco. "Mum, he's worse than you when it comes to his hair." Felix laughed as his mother just rolled her eyes. Finally, after what felt like eternity they were ready to apparate to Kings Cross.

The platform was a mass of young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their families and boarding the train. The Malfoys however were different, they had an image to uphold. "Remember to write boys. Both of you and remember to behave. I don't want to be called in for any reason, don't forget that Severus and Minerva will be keeping a watchful eye on you too." And with that the two young blondes made their way onto the train and found a compartment that was free. "So. It's true, there is another Malfoy. So where have you been hiding all these years?" Stood at the doors was a starnge looking girl. "Pansy leave him alone, you don't want to scare him off already do you." Then they laughed out loud which made felix sigh in relief. "He really does look like you Draco, however his eyes are better." Pansy said trying to get a reaction from the boy in question. "He has better hair than you too." Shouted Blaise Zebini. Felix couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out. "God, if I knew having a twin brother would cause me this much embarrassment I would have opted out." Sighed Draco dramatically.

The rest of the train ride went pretty much like that and all the nerves that Felix had about being in Slytherin were gone. He met a few more students from the snake pit. Including his brother's bodyguards as he called them when he was with Ron and Hermione, Crab and Goyle. As well as them he also met the Slytherin prefect and captain of the Quidditch team Marcus Flint. He was already banging on about how he was going to stand having two Malfoys on the team. Truth be told, Felix wasn't that bothered about being on the team this year. He wasn't ever that bothered about being on the team. He never had the choice before and this year he was desperate to have a normal year as a normal young boy.

As they stepped down from the train Felix could hear Hagrid getting the first years on order and found himself laughing along with his brother as they scared looking first years were bumping into each other. "Find something amusing Mr. Malfoy?" Felix stopped and turned to face the person the voice came from. Professor McGonagal was stood behind him. "If you would be so kind as to stop taking the micky out of the first years for one minute could you follow me, your brother too." They followed the witch to the castle and to her office. "Now I know what you to are like and Dumbledore has something up his sleave. I want you to promise me to try and stay out of trouble. Felix he will want you back under his thumb like he did when you were Harry. So please try and avoid him at all costs. Also Felix your father told me to give you this from his friend Tom. Now off you go, the feast will be starting soon." With that the boys left.

They entered the Great Hall and made their way to the Slytherin table. Something that was completely new to him. Taking a seat, they watched as the first years entered the hall and awaited to be placed. "Well?" Draco asked poking his brother in the ribs. "Well what?" Felix bit back. "Are you gonna read the letter from Uncle Tom or not?" Digging into his pockets he found the letter out and opened it up.

 _Dearest Felix_

 _I would like to apologise for attempting to kill you all those years ago. If I had known, it was you I would never have done it. Anyway, enough of the past. I would just like to let you know of a few places in Hogwarts I used to go. You and your brother could use them to get away from those blasted Gryffindor's. There are a few places one is the shrieking shack. It's not necessarily in the castle but you can access it through a tunnel hidden behind the one-eyed witch that stands just outside the Slytherin Common room. The next is the top tower just get to the top of the moving staircases. And the last is The Chamber of Secrets. You will have to go with your brother if he wishes to use it as you need to be able to speak parceltongue. You can speak it as I gave you the power when I tried to kill you. Head down there and make sure that Tylin is okay. He's a little scary being a basilisk but once you speak to him he will be fine._

 _Now go cause trouble!_

 _Regards_

 _Uncle Tom_

 _P.S Hide this letter away from Severus he's been dying to find the tunnel to the shrieking shack._

Draco looked at him in shock. He could speak the language if snake. The boys were both pulled back into the room when the hat shouted the first child's house.

After the feast the students made there way to their common rooms. Taking a seat in one of the large sofas in the Slytherin common room Draco sighed. "You okay Draco?" Felix asked concerned about his brother. "Yeah, just wish she would stop going on about how much we look alike." He replied pointing at Pansy who just smiled in return making Felix giggle. "Right you lot for the first years I'm Professor Snape. Come to me if you have any issues. Here are you timetables. Come get it and head to your rooms. Felix and Draco, you will have to share a room seeing as your twins." After receiving there timetables the twins headed to bed.

The next morning, Felix got a taste of what being a Slytherin is really like. He was awoken by his brother at six thirty in the morning. That was something he wasn't used too. In Gryffindor the wake, up time was usually ten minutes before breakfast was about start. "Get up lazy guts or I'll drag you out that bed!" Draco shouted as he threw a pillow straight at his brother's head. With that Felix crawled out of his bed and headed towards the shower.

"You take so long Drake, it's just school you don't have to look perfect." Felix laughed from the couch in their bedroom. "You're never going to find a good-looking girl looking like shit are you Felix so that is why I take pride in my appearance." Draco replied whilst ruffling his brother's hair which meant the boy had to comb his hair again. After another ten minutes the were on their way to breakfast. "Malfoy." Both boys turned and there stood behind them was the one-person Felix did not want to see. Ronald Weasley. "You know, you should have told your brother to go to Bauxbatons. He is not welcome here at Hogwarts and I'll make sure to put him through hell." Draco turned bright red and his hand shot towards his wand. "You know weasel. Its never good start fights with people that could put you blood traitor in the ground." That was when Draco felt his pride shoot up. Never eve had he expected that to come out of Felix. "And to make sure you know not to mess with me…" with that Felix shot a hex towards ron that made his hair turn green and silver. That would be embarrassing for him at the breakfast table.

Breakfast was the best he'd ever had. It was peaceful and relaxing, apart from the eyes that were shooting daggers into the back of his head from his old friend Ronald. He was on his way to his first class of the day Potions. Oh, how he looked forward to this. He could finally learn something in a lesson that as Harry he would never have done. Entering the classroom, he noticed his potions master already prepping todays potion. "Ah, Felix, how are you today." The professor said with a small smile on his lips. It was nice that both the twins were home. Even though he was only Draco's godfather, he still liked to look out for Felix. I mean, his godfather was Lord Voldemort. He wouldn't dare let anything happen to that boy. "I seen you cat wondering the corridors this morning. How did he get out of the common room?" Honestly, Felix really didn't know how that cat did a lot of things. It amazed him.

The lesson went perfectly. His partner in potions was Blaise whilst Draco had Theo and both potions were brewed perfectly. No issues. Which got both pairs awarded with twenty points for Slytherin. The same however couldn't be said for the Gryffindorks. Thanks to Weasel-bee, they lost thirty points after he blew up his cauldron. They were now sat under a tree by the lake when suddenly Draco jumped up. "What are you doing?" Felix asked, slightly annoyed that his brother had knocked his arm whilst he was writing his potions essay. "I'm sure I just heard someone say my name. I'm gonna go check it out." Draco replied leaving his brother under the tree. Under normal circumstances, Felix would love this. However, someone was about to spoil it for him.

"No body guards to protect you Malfoy. Where ickle wickle Draco? Gone to complain to father about something?" Felix stood up instantly and just stared at Ron. "And just what is your problem with me Weasley?" Felix asked his anger building up. "Your death-eater scum and shouldn't be allowed to grace these grounds." Ron replied also angry. "Oh, not jealous are we Weasley? That my parents can afford to send me here without having to get into Dumbledore's pocket? Now whose scum? You know what I don't even think you are worthy of the title wizard." That was the last straw for Ron. He sent a harsh stinging hex towards the blonde. Convulsing in pain, Felix dropped to the floor. As his he hit the floor, Ron sent more hexes towards the boy, laughing evilly. "That's what you get Malfoy." Ron said as he walked away from the blonde boy. "As he was walking he didn't notice that Felix was slowly reaching for his wand. The wand Felix had could not be traced, so he could use any spell he wanted, and it could not be traced back to his wand. "Oi, Weasley!" Ron spun on his heal but his eyes went wide when he seen Felix stood up and holding a wand towards him. "Crucio." The curse hit the redhead and he fell to the floor screaming in pain. Once done tormenting the Gryffindor, he left him on the floor and went to find his brother to tell him what he had done. Completely unaware of the pale man with red eyes smiling in the distance.

 **So here we go guys. That's how they became enemy's. In the next chapter we will finally see the chamber and start following a bit of the storyline from Chamber of Secrets. Thanks for reading.**

 **Will xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - The Chamber

"YOU DID WHAT?" Draco yelled at his brother. He knew there was something evil in his brother but didn't know that it went that far. "Look Draco, I was just making that red-headed idiot aware that I am no dealing with his shit." Felix was very proud of what he did. However, if word got back to his father that he did what he did he was sure he'd have to suffer more than what Weasley did. "Please tell me you used your wand that can't be traced?" Draco asked sighing in relief that his brother had enough brains to at least do that. Felix just smiled at his brother. 'How can he go from being the world's worst person, to be the world's most caring brother.' Felix thought whilst pulling out some parchment for his Potions essay.

Meanwhile, Ronald Weasley was sat in the hospital wing still shaking from the after effects of the crucio that was sent his way when the headmaster walked in. "Mr Weasley, how are you doing my boy?" Before Ron had a chance to reply Dumbledore started again. "How on earth did you get hit by that curse?" Dumbledore had an evil look in his eye. He knew it was Felix, but he couldn't prove it. His wand had been checked and had no trace of the curse being thrown. Without the proof it was Ron's word against Felix. "He threw that curse Professor. You know it was him." Dumbledore did. "You see Mr Weasley, his wand has been checked over and over and no trace of the curse has been found. And with no witnesses it's your word against his." Ron gave out and angry growl. 'That Malfoy and his bloody twin is going to pay.'

The next morning Felix awoke before Draco and planned on getting revenge on his twin for the wakeup call he received the morning before. With a wicked smile he walked over to his sleeping brothers beside and pulled out his wand. Transfiguring the glass on the bedside table into a bowl he placed it beside his brother's bed. Ever so slowly he pulled his brothers arm out of the covers and placed the tips of his fingers in the top of the bowl and filled it with water, walking out of the dorm and to the common room to finish off the potions essay, waiting for his evil prank to unfold.

It was still early and could be no later than five am and the common room was empty. Whilst sitting at one of the learning desks in the corner of the room, the blonde was startled by hearing his name. "You know young man he will be very angry at you for doing that." Looking up he seen the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself speaking to him. "You should probably hide." The portrait continued. "He deserves it." The portrait chuckled at the boy "You are so much like your father it's unbelievable. He used to pull a lot of pranks on people. Especially that James Potter and his little gang of Gryffindors. Oh how I do love seeing little lions get pranked." Felix felt a chuckle escape his mouth. It made him laugh how much like Lucius he was. How hadn't he noticed. It was at that moment he was stopped dead in his tracks by an evil hiss like voice coming from somewhere " _Kill. Kill. Master wants me to kill, so I shall kill."_ The voice made the young Malfoys hair stand on edge when the portrait spoke again. "Ah my sweet Tylin. I wander how he is. The last time I heard him was when the young master Riddle walked the grounds." Felix felt worried. How had the snake been awoken? With all that was going on he lost track of time, until he heard the shout from the boys' dorm.

"FELIX!" Feeling himself smirk, he walked towards the boys' dorm. When he arrived, Draco was stood there with a wet patch around his crotch. "My, my dear brother. I think you need to wear some nappies to bed." When he said that the other boys all laughed whilst Draco's face went bright red. "Now I do believe it's almost time for breakfast so do get yourself ready." As he was leaving he heard Draco perform a cleaning spell and thirty minutes later stalked out the room with a scowl on his face. "Never do that again." He growled lowly into his brother's ear causing a giggle from the twin.

That morning as the group of Slytherins sat at the table in the great hall, Draco noticed a teacher missing from the teachers table. "Where's Lockhart?" Felix shrugged at his brothers question and looked towards the Gryffindor table. Weasley was sat there with Hermione giving the blondes an evil stare. Feeling pride in himself he gave the redhead one of the best Malfoy sneers possible before returning his attention to his brother who was reading the Daily Profit. Just before they left for their first lesson the whole school was addressed by the Headmaster. "Students. A very good morning to you all. As you can see we are missing a teacher this morning. Professor Lockhart has decided to resign from his position as defence against the dark arts teacher. So, whilst we look for a new one, your Defence lessons will either be study periods, or they will be taken by your Heads of House. Have a good day and study hard." With that the school left for their first lessons.

The day of lessons was a long one and the twins plus Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy were sat around the lake when their eyes were drawn to someone that technically didn't exist. Walking towards the castle in Gryffindor uniform was none other than Harry Potter. The blonde teens anger grew. "That slimy old coot." He growled catching the attention of Draco. "What up Fe?" The boy pointed in the direction of Potter. "Well let's find out what he's up to." Draco said feeling very adventurous. Saying goodbye to their friends, they got up and headed to where Potter was walking. When they caught up with him they stayed in the shadows and watched as the young boy walked towards his two friends. "Harry. Where have you been?" Hermione called with surprise. The boy told them where he had been and how he was glad to finally be back at school. That was when Draco made his move.

"Alright Scarhead. Miss me, did you?" Felix loved watching his brother. "What do you want Malfoy?" Potter asked, anger evident in his voice. "Just concerned about your welfare. Couldn't have my favourite enemy going missing. I'd have no one to show off my brother's talents too." At this point Felix walked up behind his brother. "Hello Weasel-bee. Good night for a SHOCK isn't it?" Felix said putting emphasis on the Shock part. Ron's face went bright red as he pulled out his wand. Felix laughed as he seen the boy's wand all taped up. "You'll pay for that Malfoy. Eat slugs!" A bright green light formed at the end of Ron's wand then shot back towards the red head before he went flying backwards. The next thing the saw was the redhead stand up and vomit what looked like a slug, causing the twins to laugh as Potter and Granger moved the friend away.

"Hey, whilst we are alone I want to show you something." Felix whispered to Draco, pulling his arm as they headed for the girl's bathroom. "Why are we here Felix?" Draco asked intrigued. Felix didn't answer. He just walked towards the sink that had an image of a snake on it. " _Open"_ He hissed and before their eyes the sinks started to move. Once the sinks finished moving he looked at Draco's expression causing him to laugh out loud. "Come on!" He called as he pulled Draco to the opening. "You can't be serious Fe. Really. Jumping into an abyss. That's low even for…" Before he could finish he was pulled down the whole by Felix. Screaming he finally landed on top of the other boy before rolling onto a bed of fish guts. "You are so dead!" Was all Draco said.

"Why have you dragged me down here?" Draco whined, probably because his robes were now filthy and that he was scared out of his wits. Walking into the darkness often scared the grey eyed boy but he would never admit it. After about ten minutes of walking they stopped. "This dear brother is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. The one Salazar Slytherin built himself." Felix said, finally answering his brother's questions. "he has asked me to come down and make sure Tylin is okay." Draco, finally content with the answer followed his brother through the large round door and down the ladder, stood there with his mouth agape. It was stunning. Never in his life had he seen something so beautiful. Especially within the pipelines of Hogwarts.

" _Tylin are you here"_ The boys stood completely still and waited until the sound of a large animal came sliding towards them. " _You speak the language of snake. Who sent you here."_ Tylin was an impressive reptile. After explaining who they were and who sent the, Tylin seemed happy enough to speak with the lads. " _Tylin, I would like you to do something for me. I would like you to continue causing trouble around this castle."_ Tylin agreed and when they finished the snake showed them an easier way out of the Chamber. Before they knew it the boys were stood in the common room feeling very proud of themselves.

The next morning Felix was awoken by the sound of his brother by his bedside. "What do you want Draco?" The sleepy boy asked looking at his brothers shocked face. "It's time to get up." And with that, Draco left to make his way to the common room. After his shower he looked towards Storm. How that cat could enjoy being in the dungeons the young boy had no clue. One thing he did know however was his once little kitten was growing nicely and he loved him. With a quick stroke of the cat Felix headed off to meet his friends in the common room.

That morning at breakfast when the mail arrived he noticed a parcel in the Malfoys owl. Dropping it, the owl sat next to Draco eying up the blondes' bacon. "What's that Fe?" Shrugging he reached for the letter that was attached. It was from their father. "You don't think father knows do you? About the Cruciatus?" Felix asked worryingly. "I Can't say I told him, but I don't know if Professor Dumbledore mentioned his concerns." Draco replied also worried for his brother. Opening the letter his answers were soon dished out to him.

 _ **Felix**_

 _ **What an earth do you think you're doing. The Cruciatus curse is an unforgiveable and is not a curse you can just throw around willy nilly. Watch yourself son because Dumbledore is already hot on your tail. He will do anything to get you back on his side. Anymore of this stupid behaviour I will be forced to punish you.**_

 _ **As for your concerns about a certain Mr. Potter showing up at school, that's a complete mystery. But rest assured I, as well as Tom and Severus are looking into it. And to get a little bit closer to the action, I have taken drastic action. I will leave you to find out what action I have taken later. In the parcel is a little care package from your mother, no doubt full of all sorts of sweets and goodies.**_

 _ **Speak soon**_

 _ **L. Malfoy.**_

Without even thinking of what his father said he and his brother dived into the box that had been sent. Oh, how he loved his mother's care packages. Cookies, muffins and chocolate frogs is what was in said package and with the two boys so interested, they didn't even realise that there was a new teacher sat on the teachers table. __

The boys were finally brought out of there sweet trance by the familiar sound of a spoon on a glass. "A very good morning to you all. Now I know you must be wondering why I am doing a morning assembly. Well it's to introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher." That caught both the boy's attention. Peering up from their table their mouths dropped. "Professor Lucius Malfoy." Looking up they saw their father sat there smiling. "Now off to your lessons and I'm going to leave you with these words. Bubble Womble. Now off you go." And with those strange words in their heads the boys headed to their first lesson. Potions.

"Uncle Sev ain't happy, today is he?" Draco asked as he took his seat next to Felix in the middle of the room. Just as Felix was about to agree, his eyes wondered to the Gryffindor trio as they were taking their seats. 'Who is he?' Felix thought, confused because he was Harry. "Is this seat taken?" The voice called to the boy sat on the table in front of the Malfoys. "I'm gonna find out who he is." Draco stated. Before Felix could protest Draco started. "Oi Scarhead, why you not sitting with Mudblood and Weasle?" Felix laughed at his brother shaking his head. If there was something Draco could do, it is winding up Harry Potter. "For your information Malfoy. Ron and Hermione are not taking potions this year and I have a lot of catching up to do so if you don't mind leaving me alone that would be great." Felix couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. "Something funny?" Potter asked looing furious. "Yes actually. But I don't talk to people who think they are better than everyone else so I'm just going to sit and chat to my brother." This time it was Draco's turn to laugh hard. "You two are just Jealous that I'm the boy who lived and that I'm famous." After the boy turned back to his desk Draco whispered to Felix "At least you weren't that snobby." Felix agreed.

"Times up. Felix and Potter wait behind." Snape called, and everyone started packing away. All in all, the potions lesson had been quite successful. The twin's potion was perfect whilst Potters was worse that something that Longbottom would do. Finally, everyone left leaving the two boys in the room with the potions master. "Potter. I believe you have an apology to give Mr Malfoy. I want it done properly otherwise I will take fifty points from Gryffindor and you'll have detention with Professor Malfoy until Christmas." Potter was furious. "I don't think I should apologise for anything. He started it." If looks could kill, Potter was well and truly dead by the potions master. "Just because you're the-boy-who-lived does not mean that you can go around boasting to everyone and making people feel that they are a piece of excrement on the bottom of your shoe. Mr Malfoy comes from a very wealthy and famous family. As such you have no right to put him below you. Now apologise." Snape's face was red with a vain throbbing in his head. "Okay then. Sorry Death Eater that your family isn't as good as mine." Felix remained calm and smiled. "Professor Snape, I don't accept that apology and I'm quite offended that he would think that just because I'm a Malfoy, I'm automatically a Death Eater." Professor Snape agreed and set the twin to dinner whilst keeping the now shaking Potter behind. 'Good luck.' He thought as he left the classroom.

As he entered the great hall he spotted his brother and headed over to him he heard some gems being removed from the points jars. "How did it go?" Draco asked. Felix just smiled and pointed at the jar. Felix was just about to start eating when he heard something. _"master's heir has returned. I shall be released again."_ Tylins voice echoed through the head of Felix. He thought nothing of it and carried on eating his favourite meal.

Finishing his Roast Lamb dinner, the students started heading off to bed when all of a sudden they were stopped in the middle of a corridor. Surprise, surprise the golden trio was what had caused it. Looking up at the wall, Felix realised why everyone had stopped. _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir beware!_ Was written on the wall with Mrs Norris, Filch's cat hanging on the wall looking almost dead. "Enemies of the heir beware. Ha! You'll be next Mudbloods." Draco shouted, figuring this was the perfect time to antagonise the trio of Gryffindor's. Before they could retaliate Mr Filch turned up and had a murderous look in his eyes. "You've murdered my cat?" Felix chuckled at the scared look on Potters face. "This is amazing. Filch is gonna murder him." He whispered to Draco and they both laughed. "After this I think we need to go and thank Tylin for that." Felix nodded in agreement telling him they'll go and see him after this was over.

Eventually, after about ten minutes the headmaster turned up and dismissed the students from the corridor and back to their rooms. As the Slytherin group was heading back to back to their dorm, the twins slipped away in the shadows and headed towards the girl's bathroom. Upon entering they seen a ghost floating around. Startled, the ghost looked at the boys "Who are you?" She cried. The boys introduced themselves and made their way over to the entrance to the chamber. "I wouldn't go near that sink. It has a monster down there." The boys just rolled their and explained to the ghost that what killed her wasn't a monster. It was a Basilisk. After finding out the girls name the boys continued to open the chamber. "Don't tell anyone that we came in here Myrtle. Please." The ghost agreed with a small term that the boys come and see her every so often. Both agreed and then they jumped down the hole.

Entering the chamber, it felt different than before. Like there was someone there with them. Felix felt that he had a connection with the person that was down there. "Hello boys. I was wondering how long it would be until I seen you. Felix, you've grown up so much. And Draco, I know this must feel weird seeing your uncle Tom as his former self but it's the best I could do. Come, Tylin won't be back for a while. He's out hunting in the forest." Following Tom, they entered the mouth of Salazar Slytherin and walked into a room. It had a cosy fire, bookshelves and a bed. "Uncle Tom, pardon me for asking but how are you here. Didn't Felix destroy you again last year?" Draco asked. Tom looked down noticing that Felix was looking rather nervous with him here. It wasn't easy looking, talking and treating the man that tried to kill him. Twice.

"Well, many years ago I split my soul into many different pieces and placed it into items that meant a lot to me and hid them into different places. I placed part of my soul in my diary from when I was here as a student and hid the diary inside the chamber. Thus, when I arrived in the chamber I performed my ritual to put me into my body. Unfortunately, I ended up being placed in the body that I had when I made the horecrux." When Tom finished talking, the boys stood there with a look of awe on their faces. "Felix?" The boy looked up at the man. "I would like to apologise in person for attempting to kill you all those years ago, and I hold no malice towards you for destroying me. I would like to make it up to you sometime when you feel comfortable. Now the reason I'm glad you're here is because I need to lure that Potter boy down here to figure out who Dumbledore has used to bring back my arch enemy. I will continue attacks until he finds out about me down here. I need your help to place this diary in a place where he will find it." Voldemort said with a determined tone to his voice.

After some time, it was time for the boys to head off back up to the main castle. Felix had felt relief now that he knew his godfather wasn't trying to kill him anymore, and that he could finally get to know the man. "Boy's before you go I must warn you. Potter and the other two are up in the girl's bathroom as we speak making a potion of sorts. I will show you the other exit. Head down that passage and you will come to some steps. Go up them and it will bring you out behind the crest tapestry at the end of the boy's dorm hall in the common room. I will schedule another attack in the next few days. Tylin knows you but please stay safe. See you soon boy's." And with those final words from their uncle the boy's left and found themselves and in the common room. "Well that was easy." Draco laughed with Felix agreeing.

The rest of the night was spent planning a wat to get the diary into Potters hand. This was going to be a difficult task.

Here you go guys, another chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story and can't wait for the action to start. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Authors Note

Hi Guys.

Just a quick Thank you to everyone for following the story and leaving reviews. A lot of you are asking why Felix hasn't really reacted to the fact that he is a Malfoy and that Dumbledore has lied to him. Well a little bit later in the story Felix will have it out with Dumbledore for what he has done to him and there will be a lot of Dumbledore/ Order bashing.

Also referring to the new Potter character is. The answer to that will also be revealed later in the story too.

This is my first major fanfiction and I'm really enjoying writing it. If you have any suggestions for the story let me know and i'll see what I can do.

Once again thank you guys.

A new part will be up by the end of next month and hopefully i'll be able to get a chapter up once a month. Thank you for your patience.

Will xx


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – The Duelling

Weeks passed, months even before the first attack on a student happened. Obviously, Mrs Norris was petrified but she was only a cat. This time it was an actual student. The whole school was in uproar. Of course, Potter was getting the blame for it, which brought a sense of joy to the twins. "I wonder who it was?" Pansy said from across the Slytherin table during lunch. "It surely couldn't have been a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, they're not that stupid." Pansy always has a way with words and thinks the world should only be filled with Pureblood Slytherins. Felix looked up to the head table and looked towards his father. He had his straight face on not giving anything away. "I'm sure we will find out soon. What's up Fe?" Draco asked pulling Felix out of his daydream. "Hmm. Oh, nothing." Felix replied grabbing another piece of bacon.

"Students. What has happened is a dreadful shame, but I must keep you informed that Hogwarts is still the safest place in the wizarding world." Dumbledore's voice boomed through the great hall. Felix looked at the man intently. "He's hiding something." Felix exclaimed. Draco looked up at his brother then to the old man at the front of the room. "That is true." "Now in other news, Professor Malfoy has decided to start a little duelling cub that will take place this lunch time to help in the event of an attack. It will take place here in the great hall." And with that, the headmaster took his seat at the table. Just then a note dropped by Felix' side.

 _Felix_

 _I expect you and Draco to be with us in the duelling club today. If you're not you will be punished._

 _L. Malfoy_

'Well that's my day gone' He thought rolling his eyes.

After the lessons of the day the twins went to the great hall to meet their father for the duelling class. Walking in they noticed the room had been changed to accommodate the class. Three of the long tables had all been stacked neatly either side if the room and one of them went straight down the middle covered in a blue mat with moons and stars on it. "Silence!" Their father called out his voice only slightly raised and said in an icy cold tone. "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to put this class together to help you to defend yourselves from the attacks that are starting to plague our school. So, I as well as Professor Snape will be teaching you the basics and showing you the very spells, you'll need to use to help defend yourselves." Lucius Malfoy was not a man to snigger at or make fun of. So when Harry Potter and his band of merry men made a slight comment about the man being a Death Eater, Lucius decided that it was time for him go show them what he was made of.

"Potter. Get up here. Think you're so tough just because you won against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Well prove it." The smirk Lucius gave his boys was enough to know that he had something instore for young Potter. "Now, who should we get you to duel against. Ah yes Mr. Malfoy." Potters face dropped. He sure hoped it would be Draco. Considering that his best friend was still suffering from the effects that the young twin had dished out to him no so long back. "Professor can't I do it against someone from my own house? Ron perhaps?" It was Snape that sent the boy the death glares this time. "Potter, you know as well as I know that Mr. Weasleys wand is in no fit state to duel with. Felix get up here." Felix felt himself smiling when he got up. "Now boys let's see how well you do. No unforgivable curses though Mr. Malfoy." Lucius glared as he walked past his son knowing exactly what was going through the blondes' eye. Standing in the middle the boys held their wands in front of their faces staring intently at each other. "Scared Potter?" asked Felix whilst staring at the boy. After hearing Potters reply he was sure he was going to give the brunette a run for his money.

"On three. One. Two. Three" As soon as Malfoy senior ended his sentence he knew that it was going to be one hell of duel. Potter through the first spell narrowly missing Felix. The young Malfoy stared with a look of evil in his eye as he cast a simple 'Stupify' towards Potter. The brunette dodged the spell and sent back a fireball. The spells kept flying for good five minutes with students staring in awe at the action happening in front of them. "Serpensotia" Was shouted by Felix and a large black snake flew out of the tip of his wand. _'Scare him a little and I will make sure no harm come of you.'_ Felix hissed, and the snake instantly made his way to the scared boy who had grown a little pale at the look of the snake in front of him. ' _Leave me alone'_ Potter then hissed causing gasps from around the whole room, no one quite realising that Felix had spoken the language first. "Forget it Potter, he only responds to me." And with that the snake withdrew to the blonde's arm and the duel was over.

The students all started whispering and staring at the young Gryffindor with malice in their eyes. "What do you think you're playing at?" a random Ravenclaw shouted before Professor Malfoy stood on the duel table and started to address the school. "Yes, yes it was a snake. Mr. Malfoy please refrain from using live dangerous animals in duels next time. I don't think Potter here could have survived another scare like that." Felix smiled knowing that he had done his father proud. But one thing still puzzled him. Who was that other boy? He knew it was time to start snooping.

Before the boys knew it the first duel club was over but before they could leave they we called to stay behind by their father. "Felix what an earth were you thinking throwing a snake at him and why do you still have it wrapped around your arm?" Felix giggled a little before telling his father he was keeping him as a pet. "Well you're just lucky that the rest of the school thought it was Potter that was controlling it not you. Anyway, on the subject of Potter I have just found out that the potion they are making in the bathroom is Polyjuice. So, I have a feeling they think we have something to do with the chamber. Keep an eye out on your friends, if they are acting suspiciously it's more than likely that they are the golden trio in disguise." Lucius had been keeping an extremely close eye on the trio and was on the right track to finding out who the boy was. All he needed was Tom to do his job downstairs properly. He would have to speak with him to make sure the next attack was set and ready.

The boy's father was right. That night whilst on a little walk back down to the dungeons had found Crabbe and Goyle looking completely lost. "Oi you two, what are you doing down here?" Both the boys stood there looking a little startled. "Urm…" Before the boys could answer Felix noticed that Goyle was wearing glasses. Coincidently the same shape as Potters. "Why are you wearing glasses?" The blonde boy said. "Uh, reading." Draco stared at the tall boy "I didn't know you could read." Draco said shocked causing a giggle from his brother. They all entered the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle looking around like they had never entered the room before.

"I'm surprised that the ministry hasn't gotten involved with the attacks. I wish I knew the person that opened that Chamber" said Felix "it must be a really strong wizard that did it." Looking at the boys, Felix noticed that the two boys in front of them were now looking intently. "Well you must have some idea of whos doing it Draco?" Draco looked at them angrily. "Of course, I don't. I told you yesterday. However, my father did say this. The attack happened to a mud blood, and that last time it was opened a student was killed. Felix believes that it will be that weaslette girl…" That caused the reaction from the supposed Crabbe that the twins expected "…as for me, I hope its Granger." Now both boys were stood up standing there restraining themselves. "What's going on with you two? You're acting very odd." Felix asked whilst turning to face his brother. At that point they heard a small commotion coming from the two boys. Draco overheard two words that made him smile. "Hair" and "Scar" was heard and with that Felix sneaked over to the door whilst Draco picked up his uncle's potions book. "W-w-w just need to g-get something from t-t-the potions classroom." Goyle who was slowly starting to turn into Potter. Turning to run they were stopped at the doorway by a certain blonde boy. "Going somewhere are we POTTER?" That gave them a shock.

Draco and Felix looked at the boys, that had now gone from being Crabbe and Goyle to Potter and Weasley. "So then" Draco asked, "who are you really then Potter?" The boy looked panicked. "I-I'm not sure I k-know what you're on a-about. I-I am Harry Potter." Felix smiled. "Well I'm afraid you are mistaken their mate. Because I think you'll find that I am Harry Potter so what's Dumbledore done with you." That was where the boys bound the two boys up and took them to their father. If the boys couldn't find out who he is then their father would.

 **Sorry about it being short but don't worry the next one will be longer I struggled to write this one, but I promise that it will get better during the next few and we will see an angrier Felix. And we will be finding out who that boy playing Potter is soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – A Disturbing Discovery

Lucius was sitting at his desk in his office when a knock on the door pulled him from his abyss. As he opened his door his shock was hard to keep hidden. "Boys what are you doing here with Potter bound up?" Looking smug, Draco stepped forward and started to explain. "Well father, we stopped potter and weaslebee in the dungeons after dinner and decided it was time to answer some questions." Looking almost as smug, Felix spoke up next. "Upon questioning him he started to stutter, and I do believe that he is hiding something dad so can we please question him seeing as I know he isn't who he says he is." At this point the bound-up boys were starting to protest. Being interrogated by a death eater was something they were really looking forward too. "Felix sit them in front of my desk, Draco go get your Godfather. I could do with his help for this." The two Gryffindor's gulped knowing that they were about to let Dumbledore down.

"So, boys. Who are you really Mr. Potter? Weasley any idea." Lucius started. Lucius was a very good interrogator having been doing it for the dark lord for years. "Dumbledore won't let this happen Malfoy." The red-haired boy said bitterly at the man. Lucius laughed whilst ignoring the weeping Potter sat next to him. "Merlin Felix, at least when you were Potter you didn't cry like a baby whenever you were interrogated…" Lucius laughed "and as for your comment about Dumbledore Mr. Weasley. If you do not remember I am on the board of governors and when they find out that the old coot has used a glamour on a student to hide the fact that the boy-who-lived is actually my son, he will be out of those doors quicker than you can say quidditch." Felix laughed at this remembering the time that Madame Hooch said that to the students when taking Neville to the hospital wing during their first flying lesson. Thinking about. Felix hadn't seen Neville around the school at all this year. Putting two and two together he realised just who the boy posing as Harry Potter was in fact Neville Longbottom. But how to remove that glamour.

"Mr. Potter, the boy-who-lived. When my good friend and colleague arrives, we will find out who you really are." Lucius turned to Felix who was now smiling and sitting on the sofa in the corner. They didn't have to wait long for Severus and Draco to return and the whimpering boy started to shake. "Good evening Professor Malfoy, I hear you need some assistance?" Snape said in his usual dull drone. "Yes Severus. I believe Potter here is wearing a glamour and being the best potions master in the world you could be able to remove it." Lucius replied with the sound of delight in his voice. "Well it's a good job that I always have a potion to remove that." And with that he started looking through his potions bag.

Finally finding the right potion he stood up and moved to stand in front of the Potter boy. "This isn't going to taste nice." And with that warning he force the Potter boys head back and emptied the vile of black liquid into the boy's mouth. Potter made a gurgling sound before swallowing. "Now it should only take two minutes to change him back to who it is. Any idea who it could be?" Snape asked. Felix stepped forward and started to explain his theory. "That Felix, is a very good assumption but unfortunately we will just have to wait. No Mr. Weasley I think we should help you forget this little meeting…" Snape pointed his wand at the boys head "…Obliviate." Ron looked up confused. "Why am I here sir?" Snape gave him a story and sent him back to his common room after taking thirty points from Gryffindor.

Once he had gone the attention was now on the boy sat feeling very sorry for himself. "Mr. Longbottom. What an earth were you doing interpreting Harry. Do you know what danger you were in."? Lucius said softer than before. Believe it or not Lucius does take the safety of the students in the school very seriously. Yes, he's a death eater but he's also a father and know that Tom would never want to hurt any of the students. "I-i-I'm sorr-y sir. I didn't have a choice. Dumbledore forced me to do it. I really didn't want to. I didn't really know what it entailed." Neville said nervously. "I really didn't want to Felix." Felix smiled. Neville was one of his real friends that never judged him. He felt awful for him. He knew how manipulative the old coot could be. "Well Neville" said Professor Snape "you have our word that we will do whatever we can to try and keep you safe from the old man. Now what I suggest you do is allow Professor Malfoy to cast and Obliviate on you to forget about this. He will then report all of this to the board of governors and the ministry. You won't have to worry about that man anymore."

Neville looked worried as Lucius stepped closer drawing his wand from its holster. "This won't hurt will it?" Lucius looked at the boy with a small amount of hurt in his eyes. "Mr. Longbottom, I may not be the nicest man in the wizarding world. However, I do not take pleasure in hurting children." After his explanation, the trembling boy nodded and closed his eyes waiting for the feeling of emptiness in his mind as the whole event was wiped from his memory. A bright white light left the man's wand as he cast the incantation then nothing. "Why am I here again s-sir?" Longbottom asked. After a bashing from Professor Snape and twenty points being taken from Gryffindor, Neville left the office and headed back to his dorm.

"You know Uncle Tom is going to want to hear about this?" Draco said as the boys started heading back to their dorms. Felix agreed. "Maybe we should go and let him know now?" Draco nodded, and they changed the direction and started heading to the girls bathroom on the first floor. "Can you hear that?" Felix asked as they approached. As they turned the corner they could see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger looking at the wall. _'Her body will lie in the chamber forever'._ "Who could that be about?" Draco over heard the red-haired boy say. At this point Felix decided it was time to step in. "So, it was the blood traitor all along. Who put you up to this Dumbledork?" Weasleys face went bright red. "Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Felix laughed at the thought of Ronald Weasley threatening him. Just before he could respond Professor McGonagall rounded the corner with Draco. "Mr Weasley, Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" The pair started stuttering but before they could get the sentence out McGonagall spoke again. "This is out of my hands now you two follow me. I'm sure Professor Malfoy would love to hear about this. As for you two. Ten points each to slytherin for your honesty and helpfulness. Now off you go."

After the coast was the twins headed into the girl's bathroom and to the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Felix hissed the password and within minutes the two were in the centre of the chamber. "Hello boys. Nice to see you but what do I owe the visit?" Felix explained, and the man's face lit up. "Well that is impressive. So, your father is dealing with Dumbledore and you have made the rest of the staff suspicious of Weasley. Well done boys. Well everything is set for the final attack on a student. It will happen in the last month of school. Hopefully there won't be any more problems to get in our way." Tom smiled as he spoke. "And I know who the last person will be to attack. Ginny Weasley." Now it was the turn of Felix to smile. The plan was coming together.

 **So, there we go another chapter. Sorry about the length but I felt that it would drag a little if I added anymore so I left it there.**

 **So, I am now taking ideas for a new dark Harry fic so if you have any ideas you would like to put forward let me know.**

 **Will xx**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – His Return

The year at Hogwarts had passed quickly and it was almost time for the final attack and for Lord Voldemort to rise once again. The twins were in their charms lesson with Professor Flitwick when a glowing ball of light holding a message to the whole school floated into the classroom. "It is with great regret that Headmaster Dumbledore has been forced to step down from his position as headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All students are to assemble in the Great Hall for the meeting of the new headmaster." The twins smiled knowing that their father had done well. "Well now students, we will pick up on this next lesson. Now off to the Great Hall." The little goblin said dismissing his class.

Passing the courtyard, Felix saw his ex-headmaster standing in the middle arguing his point across to the minister for magic, and by the looks of things he wasn't getting anywhere. "I'm telling you Cornelius, I only did it to protect is when the dark lord returns which we all know the will." Dumbledore looked deflated. "He is not back Albus. Stop trying to put it into the students minds that he is. Having you away from the students is the safest way to protect them from your crackpot stories. Now leave." Before leaving he cast his eyes over to Felix. "This is all your bloody fault. You and your bloody family. Harry if you had just ignored it none of this would have happened now look at what you've done. You've doomed us all." It wasn't until Draco grabbed his brothers arm that Felix noticed he was actually about to crucio him. "Don't do it Fe, it's not worth it." Turning around he started to walk away when out of the blue a stinging hex hit him straight in the back. Felix saw red turning around he could see Dumbledore running towards him arms stretched as if to grab him. Pulling his wand away from Draco he cast a spell causing the old coot top wither in pain on the floor as a bunch of Aurors bound him up and escorted him to Azkaban.

After sincere apologies by Fudge. The boys were now sat in the Great Hall awaiting the announcement they've been waiting for. "Students, may I have your attention? As you are all now aware Albus Dumbledore has been relieved of his position of Headmaster of Hogwarts. We have now found a new suitable Head of the school and my come as a bit of a shock. We wanted someone who was caring with the drive to give you guys the best education you could ask for. Seeing as she's a mother herself and that her children are at the school now it wouldn't surprise me if you get what we would want for you. Now would you please welcome your new Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry Mrs Narcissa Malfoy." The boys faces dropped to the floor when they saw their mother stand up at the all too familiar podium. "Thank you very much for that lovely welcome minister…" As Narcissa spoke the twins sat there with their voices lowered and started talking about the attack. "Mums gonna' be an amazing help towards this" Said Draco excitedly. "Uncle Tom is going to be so happy when he finds out." Felix replied equally as happy.

That night, after dinner the boys started to head to their dorm when they were stopped by the all too familiar voice of their father. "Draco. Felix. Come this way please boys I have something to show you." The boys followed their father into a part of the castle they had never been before. "This corridor will lead us to our new home here at Hogwarts. Your mother and I have made the decision to move here and use the manor as a summer home." Lucius looked rather excited to say the least when he announced that the castle was now also their new home, Draco too in fact. However, Felix was not so pleased. He had spent most of his life locked in a cupboard under the stairs as a boy he wasn't. When he came to Hogwarts he thought his life was going to be better. And it was. But only when he found out who he really was. Now he was going to have to live in the same place that he once called home as Harry Potter and he was sure it wasn't going to be as fun as it was back then. "Come boys. I'll show you to your rooms." As they approached a portrait of a strange looking man their father spoke the password 'Malfoy Lucius'. The password was different for each member of the family. It was the Malfoy name followed by their first name. At this Felix giggled. "What's so funny?" Draco asked, realising that Felix was pointing at him. "Your name dad, is it the full name?" Lucius replied with a simple yes and that started Felix laughing even more. "You are so saying the password everytime we go in together Draco. Imagine other students faces if they heard you go up to the portrait and say 'Malfoy Draconis'" This time it was Lucius that started laughing at the sour look that Draco gave the other blonde.

They walked through the portrait and into a stunning living room. It was ten times bigger than the one at the manor and was much more lavish. There was a green leather sofa that looked like it could fit a hundred people on it, a large back arm chair with the fathers favourite firewhisky on the table next it. A beautiful black marble fireplace with a roaring green fire in it and the portrait of the Malfoy family above it. The room was stunning. "Now boys. You can access most of the rooms in this wing from in this room or just down the corridor over there…" The blonde man said as he pointed over to the corner of the room "Your bedrooms are down there. They should have your names on the door as well as the slytherin crest. At the end of that hall there is a door that leads you to a staircase. They will take you to the chamber." Once their dad had finished the tour of the apartment he told the boys to get ready as the final attack will be happening any minute now. The plan was all in place.

The boys once ready went back to the slytherin dorms waiting to hear the alarm sound which only went off when the students were in danger. The plan was as follows. Using the help of their mother, Lord Voldemort would set Tylin loose on the second floor on the strict orders to only attack muggleborns, then the twins would take the Slytherins out of the hall and into the courtyard where they would meet their uncle, whilst out their Tom would cast the dark mark above Hogwarts before he leaves, leaving the wizarding world in turmoil.

The boys had been waiting in the common room for a few hours now when the alarm sounded. In a panic the rest of the students headed up to the hall whilst the Slytherins headed towards the courtyard. "Any idea who Tylin attacked Fe?" asked Blaise. To be honest, Felix had absolutely no idea who the snake had attacked however he did hope it wasn't someone he knew. Stepping out into the courtyard Voldemort stood there with his faithful followers next to him laughing as the rest of the school turned up. "You fool's seriously thought I wouldn't return? You thought you would be safe? You thought you could put your faith into a senile old fool that has filled your minds with crack pot storys of how I was the bad one?" Well you are wrong. "This is what happens when you breed with a muggle" Voldemort pointed at the dead body of a small muggleborn boy he knew to be Colin Creevey. "They are a danger to this world and I am here to save it. Who's with me?" At that more than three quarters of the school moved onto the side of Voldemort including may teachers Felix wouldn't have even thought to have been on the dark side. "Professor McGonagall why are you on this side?" A young Ravenclaw asked and she explained that she knew of Dumbledore's crack pot theories and knew nothing good would come from it. "Good Good" Said Tom as he pointed his wand to the sky. "Morsmordre." And with that the dark mark appeared above Hogwarts.

The Death Eaters left leaving a school filled with excitant and fear. The crowds in the courtyard dissipated and soon Felix was left looking at the cold lifeless body of Colin Creevey thinking all of this could have been avoided if he had stayed Harry Potter.

 **Appologies guys about it being late been real busy at work at the moment. So there we go the attack has happened and he has risen to power again. We will be going into the summer holidays next chapter and finding out a bit more of the feeling Felix has.**


End file.
